Enough For Me
by Female-Fighter
Summary: You are my life now, Can't you see I'd cross Oceans, I'd swim seas. Happy Anniversary Haruhi.


Enough for Me

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing, not the song, nor characters. The song belongs to The Bella Cullen Project and the characters belong to Bisco Hatori.

Tamaki stood in front of the mirror and tied, undid, and re-tied his tie a few times. His hands were shaking, it was unlike him to be so nervous. A knock at the door made him jump, luckily Shima hadn't noticed. "Miss Fujioka is here,"  
"Thank you." It took all he had not to let his voice crack. Slowly he did one last look and walked out of his room. He was pleased to not see her standing in the hall at the bottom of the stairs. He was sure if he did he would have fallen down them.

The double doors opened leading to the living room, and there she sat. Her hair grown out a little past her shoulders, per his request. Done with light curls and a light blue dress she looked stunning. He could tell she got the twins to help her, but to him she didn't need it. She was already perfect to him. He walked in front of her and handed her a bouquet of roses. "Happy Anniversary Haruhi."

Deciding to stay at his manor for the night the maids turned the dinning room into a five star restaurant. Haruhi got her first taste of French cuisine in candle light. The entire time Tamaki couldn't help but laugh at her facial expressions as he tried to explain the names of certain dishes to her, and she tried to say them back.

After they finished Tamaki took her hand and brought her into the living room. "Sit please, I want to share something with you." He walked to the piano and his fingers started to glide over the keys. This was only the second time he played for her, but only the first time he sang too. She was taken a back by his voice and the song.

_Life was like a moonless night _

_Shrouded in the stars_

_\Beauty can be such a fright _

_But now you're in my arms_

_You are my life now_

_Can't you see_

_I'd cross oceans_

_I'd swim seas_

_To be with you _

_That's enough for me_

_Your face is like a poison_

_Intoxicating me_

_How can we live forever_

_When our love can never be_

_You are my life now_

_Can't you see _

_I'd cross oceans _

_I'd swim seas_

_To be with you _

_That's enough for me._

As the final notes hung in the air, Tamaki looked up, Haruhi was speechless.

"Was that okay, I hope I didn't over do anything?" He walked over to her truly worried about what he played. After clearing her throat a few times she was able to get out the right words. " It was beautiful, thank you."  
His face lit up so bright, Haruhi couldn't help but smile with him.  
"It took me awhile to get it perfect, the music was easy, but the words would never fit the way I wanted."  
He gently lifted her to her feet and they walked outside to his backyard.

The night was filled with stars and the moon shone brightly with them. They walked to the center of the yard where a gazebo was. Haruhi was glad she told the twins no heels or her feet would have been killing her. They were talking about their plans after high school when he jumped off the bench they were sitting on.  
"Tamaki are you okay?  
He told her to wait there a second as he ran back towards the house. Haruhi was confused by why he ran off but waited patiently for him to come back. The moon lit up the entire yard and the stars reflected off the pond that sit between her and the house. When he returned he looked nervous yet excited. Haruhi tilted her head slightly and asked if he was okay.  
"Close you eyes, Haruhi."  
"Do I have to?"  
"Please only for a moment."  
Reluctantly she closed her eyes, he grabbed her hand and placed something gently in her hand.  
"You can open your eyes."  
She opened them and looked down. A heart necklace sat in the palm of her hand. The heart was outlined in diamonds. For the second time that night she was speechless.  
"Tamaki, it's beautiful but, I thought you said we weren't going to exchange anything?"  
"I didn't spend a dime if your worried, this was my mother's, when I moved from France she gave this to me. I think my father gave it to her."  
"I can't accept this, I mean…" He put his finger to her lips.  
"I want you to have it, please accept it." He slipped the necklace into his finger s and put it on her. She looked down at it, it was gorgeous. She looked up and locked eyes with him. He smiled and blushed a little before reaching his hand out to her.  
"I better get you home, I don't want to make your father worry."  
She smiled sweetly as she took his hand and they walked to the front of the manor.

He walked her to the door of her apartment to make sure she made it safely inside.  
"Thank you Tamaki for an amazing night."  
He blushed again and looked away for a moment.  
"Anything for you, my princess."  
She stood on her on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek. She quickly got down and opened her door.  
"Goodnight Tamaki."  
"Goodnight Haruhi."  
He started walking back to the car as she closed the door.

That night as they laid in bed they would think of the night's events. Neither would ever forget it.

_This was made to commemorate me being a member of this site for 5 years! Hope you all enjoyed it and the song is called Bella's Lullaby. Thanks for reading._

_~Femalefighter_


End file.
